User blog:Semerone/DeathMatch entries
Good night= Click a tabber, if you are interested in its contents. This matter will no longer be discussed any further. Eventhough, this blog is going to stay as a reminder. "...don't let the bedbugs bite." (I am watching to much Danganronpa... XD) |-|A closed case= Unfortunately, things at FCB Wiki didn't go as planned Due to some users over at FictionalCharacterBattles Wiki not appreciating our work and even accusing us of providing false information, thus threatening to ruin the good reputation of our dear and beloved Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia, I decided that it was time to cancel our relationship with FCB Wiki. While I enjoyed my stay at FCB Wiki and learned quite a few things about DeathMatches, I am not happy about how things turned out recently. Due to this, I removed all content related to Kishin Douji Zenki, which I was working on over at FCB Wiki. Though here's an update: Just keep in mind that the relationship between FCB Wiki and Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia ended due to their content moderator Bambu Mr. Bambu being rather disrespectful towards me. This especially concerned the DeathMatch Goki page, as he kept insisting, that an intelligent and defense oriented character like Goki could never be as powerful, as stated in his article, even demanding prove that Goki could battle and defeat the likes of Kimon the White Tiger (who is known for his planet destroying "Super Nova"-move) Kokutei (who later on becomes a world ending beast, which is already saying a lot on its own) and mild cases of Reality Warpers like Roh or Kagetora. He also claimed, that in a DeathMatch, only a character's offensive power would count and equal as their tier (a kind of DeathMatch related ranking). This obviously doesn't fit the Kishin Douji Zenki series as stated in this comment by our dear Akira. |-|The true hero of Kishin Douji Zenki= Akira/Goki is the true hero of the series I really couldn't stand this kind of arguement, especially as Goki has already a throughly documented entry regarding our wiki and he's the one not only stopping Kimon the White Tiger and later on Kokuu's beastmen from thrashing the city in the manga, but also the one who prevents the world ending beast Kokutei from utterly annihilating Guardian Village in the anime. That's right, there are only some huge craters and destroyed buildings, because Goki used his Heavenly Shield to protect Guardian Village and preventing any greater damage, but fainting from exhaustion afterwards, but give him a break! He's only in his Level 1 form at the time, which stands as a great contrast to him being in his Level 2 form when he later faces Vasara in the manga! From what we know from the games, Winged Kokutei's light beam (aka Level 4 light attack), which is the equivalent to the world ending beast's attack in the manga, is about 1.5 times as strong as Vasara's punch. If we assume, that Vasara from the game, who isn't able to use his axe ingame, to likely make him more balanced, is as strong as his manga counterpart and holds back just as the manga one, then... Not only did anime Goki give all of his strength to stop an attack from blasting Guardian Village and it's surroundings, but he also surpassed his manga counterpart, who had a more powerful form. So, yeah. Goki's strength is not only dependent on his incarnation, but also on the fact that he went all out. |-|Mind over matter= This whole tiering-thing makes no sense And the whole point that only brawns would matter is nonesense, as every good fighter knows that brains and a good defense are superior to brute force. That's why we don't feature tiering at our wiki's DeathMatch pages, because it would just clash with Kishin Douji Zenki in general. The characters from the series are just too unique and there's nothing obscure about the series, unlike what Mr. Bambu said. If the creators of Kishin Douji Zenki didn't get tired of continuing the series, then... In my opinion, the Kishin Douji Zenki series would have claimed its place as the world's number one francise, surpassing even the likes of Nintendo's Super Mario or The Legend of Zelda series. But enough of this... While I met a rather strange content moderator, the founder of the wiki was really kind. J.J. Chambers (aka EevilJ) not only removed the requested content, which I couldn't completely remove (due to the missing rights as a regular user), but also featured Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia as an affiliate on FCB Wiki's main page. Due to J.J. Chambers' kindness, I decided that it only would be fair to feature his wiki on our Featured Wikis page as well. Backups= We get to keep our DeathMatch Subpages But fear not. Despite the unfortunate events... With great foresightedness, I created backups of my work, which are now going to be officially exhibited at Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia as new subpages of Zenki and Goki! I already went and now renamed them, so they are now DeathMatch Subpages, as in related to the DeathMatch genre in general instead of being limited to a single DeathMatch related community. |-|DeathMatch subpages= Under Construction Now becoming proper subpages instead of lists like they were on FCB Wiki, we need to improve the DeathMatch subpages to meet Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia's standards. So I need any helping hand I can get. Click the links shown below to visit the DeathMatch subpages. Also, feel free to update the revision date as you keep working on them, so everyone participating can keep track of them. Level 4 Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki's in battle stats current state: under construction Semerone Kishin Zenki official rerelease art.png|Zenki's in battle stats current state: under construction Semerone Category:Blogs Semerone Category:Affiliations